Spreadsheet applications enable users to visualize relationships between any number of different numerical data items. For example, spreadsheet applications may generate charts, graphs, or other visualizations of underlying data contained within a spreadsheet. As the complexity of these relationships and the underlying numerical data continues to increase, users may wish to adjust or customize the visualizations of this underlying data.